Nunca olvides que te amo
by To Wonderland
Summary: AU. Edward& Isabella Cullen, soy un matrimonio joven y enamorado... Hasta que una noche por azares del destino Edward sufre un accidente en el cual olvida todo su pasado, o mejor dicho olvida los ultimos seis años y medio de su vida, olvidando tambien asi todo lo vivido con Isabella... Isabella podrá ayudar a Edward a recordar su amor, o ¿Todo lo vivido se perderá?
1. Chapter 1

_**Llorar alivia en ocasiones.**_

_**- Anna Frank**_

* * *

_**POV Edward.-**_

Abrí los ojos con dificultad pues pesaban demasiado, a decir verdad no podía recordar nada, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, cerré y estaba a punto de volver a abrir los ojos para poderme acostumbrar a la luz cuando sentí una respiración a mi costado, fue ahí cuando me percate de una cosa, me encontraba completamente desnudo, me tensé al sentir un cuerpo apretarse más al mío, era el cuerpo de una mujer y mi mano descansaba en el seno de está, no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada con Tanya, ni mucho menos que me hubiera quedado con ella, ¡Mamá me mataría por no avisar que no llegaría a dormir! con preocupación abrí los ojos para toparme con unos cabellos castaños frente a mí, sin poder evitarlo me moví con rapidez haciendo que la chica se quejara por el brusco movimiento.

- Cielo, en verdad deseo dormir antes de que Kennedy y Bonnie se despierten, mira que ayer no me dejaste dormir nada.- Susurró con voz adormilada.

Pero al escuchar sus palabras recordó algo pues se levantó con rapidez dejándome ver su escultural cuerpo me sentí mal por mirar el cuerpo de una mujer de esa manera, pero por la otra parte no podía apartar la mirada, la mire caminar por la habitación y tomar de un closet frente a la cama, una bata negra y colocársela lentamente para cubrir su cuerpo, para a continuación salir de la habitación, en cuanto salió de la habitación trate de recordar lo que había pasado anoche, _¿Qué día era? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer castaña? ¿Quién era Kennedy y Bonnie?_ Tenía que seguir dormido pensé, esto es un sueño y cómo tal tengo que disfrutarlo me dije sonriendo, salí abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando la vi llegar a la habitación dos minutos después con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en su rostro.

- Sabes cielo amo a tus hermanas- Dijo sonriente, recargándose con sensualidad en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Mis hermanas? - Fue lo único que pude decir pues no sabía que más hacer, me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz más madura. Ella sonrió en respuesta afirmándolo, Dios era bellísima, & tenía un cuerpo de Diosa, no era muy alta, debía medir un metro sesenta y cinco a lo mucho, sus ojos eran color marrón y pude ver por el escote de la bata un pequeño pero sensual lunar.

- Han venido por las niñas mientras dormíamos, Shai me dejo una nota en la habitación de las niñas que decía.

_**Disfruten su día, Ali insistió en abrir con la llave que nos dieron pues ustedes estarían con ganas de festejar. Con amor Ali& Shai.**_

Quede sumido en mis pensamientos, ¿Shai? ¿Hablaba de Sasha mi hermana?, ¿Cuáles niñas? ¿Festejar qué? Estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era ella cuando me sorprendió verla que se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia de mi cuerpo

- Felicidades mi amor- Ronroneó sensualmente mientras mordió mi oreja. Sin poder prevenirlo solté un jadeo de sorpresa. Ella sin previo aviso me beso de lleno en los labios, al cual correspondí con la misma pasión que ella, se acomodó mientras me besaba quedando sentada a horcadas arriba de mí, la atraje más a mí de lo que era posible, con rapidez la desnude recostándola en el colchón, lleve sus manos arriba de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla, ella susurraba palabras de amor para mí, bese, mordí y saboree su blanquecino cuello tan sólo cubierto con un guardapelo de oro blanco, sentía como su cuerpo encajaba con el mío a la perfección, sin quererlo entrelace nuestras manos y me sorprendí al sentir que al entrelazarlos ella tenía un argolla y yo también, con rapidez mire hacia nuestras dedos sorprendiéndome de que efectivamente teníamos una argolla de matrimonio, _¿Qué demonios ésta ocurriendo?_ Me aleje de ella, y me senté en la orilla del colchón, la ojimarrón comenzó a llamarme pero no podía escuchar lo que me decía, sentía mi corazón latir como loco, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa para no pensar en la estúpida falta de aire.

- Perdona, ¿Que decías?- Pregunté.

- Edward mi amor, seremos padres, vamos a tener otro hijo- Anuncio, se acercó a mí, tratando de besarme y abrazarme pero sin poderlo evitar me aleje abruptamente de ella, me levanté pese a sus suplicas y la mirada dolida, trate de encontrar mi ropa, necesitaba salir en busca de aire, busque mis ropas por todas habitación y la encontré en una esquina de esta, con mucha dificultad camine tambaleante hasta allí, tomé mis boxers y me los coloqué con dificultad.

Escuchaba a lo lejos un lloriqueo al igual que esa chica llamándome, al levantar mi mirada hacia una pared en la cual se encontraban cuatro cuadros con fotografías que me sorprendieron de sobremanera, pero la que más me sorprendió fue la de hasta arriba, en la cual nos encontrábamos esa chica castaña vestida de novia y yo con un traje besándonos y en las demás salíamos en la habitación de un hospital con tres personas más, una chica de mi edad rubia de los ojos color celestes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, junto con dos bebes, vestidas de rosa una de cabellera castaña cobrizo y otra pelirroja. Comencé a marearme, mi vista se nublo y deje de respirar, escuche un golpe sordo y escuche un grito hasta de hundirme en una oscuridad completa.

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

- ¡EDWARD! - Grite aterrada al verlo caer, le levanté con rapidez, a ayudarlo.- Acomode su cabeza en mis piernas y verifique su respiración, la cual se encontraba irregular.

- ¡Ángela!, ¡Ángela llama a una ambulancia rápido por favor!- Grite.

- Mi amor, despierta, por favor cielo me hagas esto Edward, despierta cielo, no me dejes, no tú, no me abandones Ed...- Suplique aferrándome a su cuerpo.

No podía pensar con claridad, desde la mañana Edward se había portado muy extraño, sentía mis lágrimas recorrer libres por mis mejillas, me abrace a mi vientre, _tranquilo mi amor, papi estará bien, todo pasará. Tú papi es fuerte. _Pensé abrazándome a mi vientre.

Me sentía por completo inútil hace casi cuatro horas que los paramédicos habían llegado a casa y no me podían decir nada acerca de él, era frustrante, de qué demonios servía ser una reconocida cirujana y cardióloga sí no podía ayudar a mi marido, apreté mi guardapelo entre lágrimas, con mis manos temblorosas lo abrí y al hacerlo pude observar las hermosas fotografías que estaban en él, en la cuales nos encontrábamos Edward y yo basándonos y en la otra mis hijas, mis pequeñas, me senté en la sala de espera de nuevo, cerré los ojos por sólo un segundo antes de escuchar a Renata una de las secretaría llamarme.

- Señora Cullen.- Hablo sobresaltándome- Lamento haberla despertado pero es acerca de su marido…- La interrumpí.

- No estaba dormida- Susurre- ¿Qué pasa con mi marido? ¿Dónde y cómo se encuentra mi marido? - Pregunté exaltada.

- Ya puede pasar a verlo, se encuentra en la habitación, 4712- Sin esperar más me levanté apurada, hasta llegar al área de elevadores y subir al octavo piso, abrí con miedo la habitación señalada.

- Thomas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté al ver al doctor que se encontraba con mi marido.- Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?- Interrogué preocupada, bese sus labios más aliviada de verlo despierto- Me tenías tan asustada- Susurre sintiendo de nuevo las mejillas bajar libres por mis mejillas, me senté en la camilla en el espacio que me había hecho Edward a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Edward, Me puedes explicar que pasa? me están preocupando- Dije temerosa.

- Necesito que te tranquilices antes, Bella - Pidió Thomas, pero al parecer miro mi mirada feroz, pues continuo- Ayer trajeron los paramédicos a Edward, sufrió un accidente, chocó contra un árbol rumbo a casa.- Hablo con ese tono de voz que siempre utilizaba para transmitirme tranquilidad.

- Me mentiste Edward, me dijiste que te golpearon el auto, no que tú habías chocado y mucho menos que habías estado aquí herido- Reclame dolida alejándome de él. Me sentía dolida, mi marido, Edward con quién ningún secreto tenia, me había mentido.- ¿Que te ocurrió? - Pregunté molesta, Edward al verme bajo su mirada- Sólo eso harás Cullen, rehuir a mí- Gruñí.

- Al parecer no tenía nada, pero no dejó que le hicieron los estudios más claros y... Lo siento Bells- Hablo Thomas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por ello se desmayó hoy?- Indague olvidando mi momentáneo enojo.

- Él tuvo un traumatismo- Podía verlo hablar de todo lo que tenía pero no podía hacerle caso, sólo podía observar a Edward- ... Él no recuerda nada, no sabemos sí es o no temporal necesitamos hacerle más análisis.-

_¿No recuerda nada? ¿Esto era de esas veces que primero es un sueño y luego se convierte en pesadilla? ¿Por ello se comportaba así?_ Pensé con horror.

-Yo necesito aire, me permiten.-Suspire, levantándome, quería salir pero no, no podía irme no así- Nos pudieras dejar solos Thomas- Suplique, cerrando los ojos no podía mirarlo.

- Sí cariño, te veo luego hermosa- Se despidió besando mi mejilla- Respira cielo, te veré en un rato en mi oficina- Susurró en mi oído. - Adiós Edward.- Se despidió.

- Adiós- Respondió con frialdad este. Reí sin gracia pensando que se repetía la historia como un dejá vu. - ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto saliendo de su mutismo.

- Thomas es mi...- Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. - Ya ha despertado estoy con él en este momento, la habitación es la número 4712.- Y sin más colgué.

- Yo...- Dijo sin saber que decir.

- Tus padres vienen para acá, yo les tuve que llamar, las chicas están con las niñas.- Expliqué. Todavía no sabía de qué se acordaba y a decir verdad tenía miedo de saberlo, no creía poder con la respuesta.

- Yo...- Repitió, haciendo que mi corazón se quebrara por completo no me recordaba, y sin no me recordaba significa que tampoco recuerda a sus hijas, ni nuestro amor.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Cu...- Me calle sin saber que decir.

- Edward, Bella hijos- Grito una hermosa mujer entrando a la habitación seguida dos guapísimo hombres uno rubio y el otro pelinegro.

- ¡Papá!- Dije antes de hundirme en un abrazo con él pelinegro.

- Mi cielo tranquila.- Pidió besando mi cabello.

- Mamá, Papá, ¿Que hacen aquí?- Susurró Edward sorprendido.

- Mi vida, no sabes lo que me preocupe cuando recibí la llamada de Jasper diciéndome lo que te había ocurrido.- Dijo Esme abrazando y besando a Edward.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?- Concedió Carlisle. Mire a Edward aullar del dolor mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-¡Edward, auxilio por favor!- Grite realmente asustada.

- Sacarla de aquí, Chuck- Pidió Thomas entrando.

Sentí como papá me arrastraba, mientras que yo suplicaba que no me alejara de su lado. Pasaron veinte minutos y sólo entraba y salían personas pero nadie nos decía nada, mi corazón latir como loco a causa del miedo. No había hablado nada es todo este tiempo pese a las suplicas de papá, quién me abrazaba susurrándome palabras de amor.

- Bella cielo vamos a que comas algo, estoy segura de que no has probado bocado desde que despertaste, y no te hace bien a ti, ni al bebé- Pidió Esme con voz nasal.

Sólo pude asentir tenía razón, le podría hacer daño a mi hijo si no comía nada y era lo que menos deseaba.

- ¿Que ocurrió Bella?- Pregunto Esme una vez solas.

- Estábamos solos en casa Alice y Shai fueron por las niñas temprano, por lo que Edward y yo estábamos en la cama, Edward comenzó a comportarse extraño, yo le dije que estaba embarazada, después de eso se tambaleo y lo trajeron aquí, cuando entre a verlo me enteré que sufrió un accidente ayer, un choque, y hoy... Me entero de que perdió la memoria, no me recuerda, ni a nada de nuestra vida juntos- Solloce aferrándome a sus brazos, buscando el consuelo de una madre, de la madre que me habían arrebatado.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá junto a papá quién me tarareaba una nana mientras peinaba mi cabello. - Te amo, pequeña... Eres tan idéntica a tú madre, tan hermosa y frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte y aferrante. Todo estará bien hija- Susurró haciéndome entrar al mundo de los sueños. Desperté al sentir unas manitas mis mejillas.

- Mami despierta- Susurró Keneddy.

- Mami ya es hora- Dijo Bonnie.

- Hola mis amores- Dije abrazándolas, y besando su cabello.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- Escuche es voz detrás de nosotras, y vi a Edward vestido de traje y cuando me trate de acercar a él, él se alejaba más.

- Aléjate, ¿Quién eres? No te me acerques, yo ya no te amo- Grito.

- ¡No vales nada! Ves, ni siquiera papá te recuerda, das pena.- Dijo Annie, mi hija mayor, antes de ir junto a Edward quien me miraba con odio y las niñas y desaparecer dejándome en la oscuridad.

- ¡No, vuelve!- Grite despertándome. Mire a mi alrededor llorando y papá sólo atino a reconfortarme.

- Estoy aquí, hija- Susurró- Ya ha despertado Edward, Esme y Carlisle entraron a verlo, sé que es duro pero necesitas ir a ver a Thomas. Vamos te acompañó- Se ofreció ayudándome a levantarme.

Toque la puerta y la abrí al escuchar un pase desde dentro, entramos y nos sentamos donde nos dijo Thomas quién observaba unos papeles.

- ¿Cómo te está tratando el embarazo, cariño? - Pregunto.

- Bien, gracias, pero no soy yo de quién he venido a hablar, dime ¿Qué le ocurre? porque se desmaya, ¿Por qué sufre esos intensos dolores de cabeza?, la falta de aire... Porque me olvido.- Esto último lo dije sólo para mí.

- Bella, el estar sufriendo un particular caso de amnesia, no sabemos a ciencia cierta el porqué, su cerebro está un poco inflamado, pero eso es lo normal en este tipo de casos.

- ¿Dime donde esta lo normal en esto? - Exigí molesta.

- No me refería a eso, sino al golpe, y como te digo no sabremos sí es o no permanente sí no le realizamos más estudios, y el dolor de cabeza es porque se está forzando a recordar, necesita reposo, se tendrá que quedar hoy en observación y mañana podrá irse a casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Thomas, tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que nunca más me recordara, que encontraba a otra mujer y se enamorará de ella, tenía tanto miedo.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron Esme, Carlisle y papá en la habitación no hable mucho, en realidad nada pues me hice la dormida, sentía que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de mis lágrimas antes derramadas, me sobresalte al escuche su voz hablarme.

- Lo siento.- Susurró.

- Tú no lo debes sentir, tú ni siquiera recuerdas nada de tú vida, desde quién sabe cuándo, ¿Por qué deberías acordarte de mí?, ¿De nuestra historia juntos, de nuestra familia?, tú no fuiste quién me mintió, me mintió mi marido, mi Edward- Respiré tratando de no hablar de ello, pero no podía con esto, esto era demasiado para mí.

- Acércate por favor- Pidió palmando donde horas antes estuve sentada a su lado. Me acerque temerosa jugando con mi anillo y el doblado de mi camisa, sin poder mirarlo.

Hasta que sentí sus manos en mis hombros acercándome a su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrace, él era mi Edward, y lloré, no podía evitarlo.

- Yo te amo, me recuerdes o no, yo te amo& tal vez no lo creas posible pero tú también me amas, con la misma pasión, me amas- Susurre más para mí que para él. Una vez tranquila no me pude separar de él, y no lo haría, él era mi esposo, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida y haría todo lo posible porque me recordara, porque me amará con la misma intensidad que antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

_-Te amo tanto, mi Bella._

_- Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí, prométeme que nuestro amor podrá vencer todas y cada una de las barreras que existan.- Le pedí enterrando mi cara en su torso desnudo, me sentía tan débil y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho que negué con la cabeza.- Perdóname Edward, es solo que tengo miedo, eres lo más real que he tenido y me aterra el perderte, es solo eso.- Dije avergonzada._

_- Mírame, mi amor.- Pidió tomando con suavidad mi mentón.- Te amo, pase lo que pase, eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer a la cual amo profundamente, eso nadie lo cambiara, y aunque me lo pidieras no me alejaría de ti, me es inconcebible el imaginarme lejos de ti, eres la mujer con la cual pasare todo los días de mi vida, me escuchas._

* * *

Esta es una historia mía, la cual había publicado en otra cuenta, pero de ahora en adelante la subiré aquí como todas las demás, así que díganme le sigo, o la dejo, ya tengo tiempo de volver a escribir, pues ya salí por fin de la preparatorio D':

Lo único bueno de esto es que ya subiré con más regularidad...

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**''El amor nace del recuerdo,  
vive de la inteligencia  
y muere por olvido''.**_

_**- Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba abrazada a él y a decir verdad no quería enterarme, me reconfortaba el simple hecho de estar así con él, sabía que no era lo mismo, pero no es malo mentirte a ti mismo de vez en cuando, aspire profundamente su olor natural, menta, jabón y el perfume que hace meses le regale, sonreí con ironía al pensar que tan lejano se escuchaba ese meses, no sabía con exactitud en que aspecto esto marcaria nuestras vidas, pero confiaba con toda mi alma que Edward me recordaría, recordaría nuestro amor, lo trascendental de nuestro pasado juntos, porque para mí no había momentos sin sentido a su lado, porque con el simple hecho de saber que él estaba allí conmigo, formaba la diferencia, él era mi luz, pues aunque se escuchara cursi, él iluminaba mis días con cada acto, gesto, mirada e incluso pelea.

- Bella- Hablo con suavidad, yo abrí los ojos con dificultad pues pesaban demasiado a causa del cansancio y lo hinchados que estaban por las lágrimas derramadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal? Puedo hablarle a Thomas si gustas- Respondí sentándome y quitando la manta que tiempo atrás nos colocó Edward.

- No es eso, estoy bien, es solo que, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Cuestionó tomando mi mano impidiendo que me levantará, quedando así frente a él sentada en la cama. Mire nuestras manos juntas antes de asentir- ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos?

- Seis años juntos, cuatro de casados, tengo... Teníamos... Es decir tenemos, tres hijas, Alexandra- No sabía cómo hablarle de Alexandra, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, no era el momento, a parte quería hacerlo cuando Alexandra estuviera aquí- y dos cuatas, Kennedy& Bonneth, de dos años y medio, y uno en camino, estoy segura de que será un niño, lo hemos estado esperando tanto- Suspire emocionada tocando mi vientre plano.

- Yo... ¿En dónde nos conocimos? - Cuestionó.

- En la Universidad en nuestro primer año fue cuando formalmente nos conocimos pero antes nos conocimos la fiesta de disfraces que organizó Emmett y sus amigos- Sonreí recordando aquel día.

- Halloween- Sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

- Hoy es Halloween- Se alegró.

- No, hoy es nueve de noviembre- Negué, hasta que comprendí a lo que se refería.

- Es el último día que recuerdo, recuerdo haber estado en la fiesta de disfraces que organizó Emmett y los chicos del equipo- Explicó.

- ¿Que más recuerdas de ese día? - Pedí sentándome más cerca de él, ilusionada.

- Recuerdo haber con Tanya.- Dijo recordado.

- Vaya la recuerdas- Susurre mordaz sin poder evitarlo.- Lo siento continúa.

- Estaba molesto con ella, estuve recargado casi durante media hora mirando el balcón, hasta que llegó ella.- Dijo sonriente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco, hablaba de mí.

- ¿Ella?- Me hice la tonta.

* * *

_**Edward POV.-**_

- Ella...- Por inercia me quede callado, no era correcto hablar de ella frente a quién aún en mi amnesia es mi esposa, pero al mirarme comprendí algo y seguí hablando- Estaba disfrazada con un vestido negro de bailarina de ballet, unas medias negras y unos zapatos de bailarina y enmarcando sus hermosos ojos cafés un antifaz del mismo color, se veía herm...- Me quede callado viendo a la nada antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido- Eras tú, es decir eres tú, la chica, el cisne.

- ¿El cisne? - Preguntó avergonzada.

- En el lago de los cisnes, la protagonista es el cisne negro. Y tú ibas vestida así, eras tú- Afirmó.

- No entiendo, porque antes duraste tanto en saberlo y ahora en segundos lo supiste.- Dijo sorprendida.

¿Antes había durado tanto? A pesar de los años su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, y su cuerpo que a pesar de los años y los embarazos había madurado, haciendo que se viera muchísimo más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

- Tú lunar- Dije con simpleza, al ver su cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó avergonzada.

- Ayer, quiero decir hace años tú lunar se veía desde el escote de tú vestido y hoy en la mañana lo volvía a ver- Contesté abochornado.

Vi sus mejillas enrojecer al rojo vivo, sabía que ella recordaba que la había visto completamente desnuda hoy, era tonto avergonzarse ya que estamos casados con dos hijas y un próximo hijo, pero yo ahorita no era con quién había pasado todo eso, o por lo menos para mí el Edward que estaba casado con ella era otro.

* * *

- Yo... Lo siento por interrumpir, pero se trataba de algo importante- Mire de quien se trataba, se trataba de Thomas, mi doctor y amigo de mi supuesta esposa.

- No pasa nada, Doctor, no interrumpe nada.- Dije con autentico sarcasmo, pero al parecer este ni enterado se dio por estar viendo a Isabella.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?- Pregunto Isabella, ignorándome.

- Te busca la doctora Greene, tuvo una decaída su hija Abbye, se encuentra en terapia intensiva, al parecer fue un paro cardíaco.- Hablo con rapidez.

Mire como Isabella se levantaba con rapidez y con tan solo un disculpa Edward necesito ir, se marchó. Yo me quede mirando a la nada cuando vi que Thomas entraba a mi habitación.

¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto con asquerosa familiaridad, bien un hecho era que ''Tommy'' no me caía muy bien, pero tenía derecho de estar, así él le hablaba a quién me acabo de enterar es mi esposa, y no olvidaba que la llamo horas atrás ''hermosa'', ¿Qué clase de amistad tenían ellos dos? ¿Acaso Isabella sería capaz de serme infiel?- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto al ver que no conteste.

Me siento bien, solo que no me gustan los hospitales es todo- Respondí con simpleza.

¿Y ya pensaste si te quedaras en casa de tus padres o te quedarás con Bella?- Interrogo dejándome callado, no había pensado en donde me quedaría cuando saliera del hospital, técnicamente no conocía a este Edward, ni mucho menos su vida, era como si yo hubiera desaparecido o despertado y me hubiera enterado de que todo el mundo ya había seguido adelante, menos yo.

No lo sé, no lo había pensado, esto me sobrepasa, cuando estoy con Isabella estoy bien, siempre y cuando no piense.- Me a sincere.

Te pediré algo Cullen, piensa bien las cosas no quiero ver sufrir a Bella, ella es muy importante para mí y no quisiera que sufriera- Dijo mirando la ciudad desde el enorme ventanal de mi habitación.

¿La amas? ¿Es eso, amabas a la mujer con la que me case?- Pregunte molesto.

Si así fuera no te incumbe, lo único que necesitas saber es que si te atreves a lastimarla te las veras conmigo, Cullen, y no bromeo.- Dijo con seriedad.

Bien, ahora si eres tan amable, me gustaría descansar, no ha sido un día muy tranquilo que digamos.- Respondí, me dolía mucho mi cabeza y no tenía ganas de escuchar lo magnifica que era la mujer con la que me case, ni tampoco ''advertencias''.

No supe en cuanto tiempo me quede por completo, solo recuerdo haber sentido la presencia de alguien en la habitación pero mis ojos pesaban demasiado por lo que no abrí los ojos.

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

_Flash Back.-_

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, mi corazón latía como loco, no podía respirar, tenía miedo, volvía a tener esas pesadillas, en los cuales la _oscuridad _reinaba, me apreté más al pecho de Edward, quien al sentir mi pequeñas manos en su abdomen, me apretó aún más de lo permitido, aun dormido susurro un te amo, por lo que sonreí, fuera cual fuera su sueño se trataba de mi este. Espere lo suficiente para moverme sin miedo a despertarlo, aleje despacio sus fuertes brazos de mi cuerpo, una vez fuera de su agarre, me senté en la cama y cubrí mi desnudes con la camisa negra de Edward que había usado la noche anterior cuando me había llevado a aquel romántico restaurant, camine de puntillas hasta el balcón, donde con cuidado lo abrí y cerré al encontrarme del otro lado de la puerta, mire con detenimiento hacia la oscura calle que se presentaba ante mis ojos, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y ya sabía que no podría dormir, y no quería preocupar a Edward con mi insomnio y mis ideas, por estar metidas en estas o escuche como la puerta se deslizaba con cuidado, hasta que sentí como Edward besaba suavemente mi cuello desnudo.

Ven a la cama amor, aquí esta frio.- Dijo queriéndome hacer cambiar de opinión.- ¿Volviste a soñar con eso?- Pregunto abrazándome a su frio cuerpo, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sí, volvía a hacerlo.- Admití avergonzada.- Se repite una y otra vez- Argumente.

Bien, espera aquí.- Pidió, pero no pude contestarle porque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él ya había regresado con una manta grande, para luego jalarme a la pequeña hamaca que le había pedido que me colocara al casarnos. Una vez sentados y abrazados. -¿Todo se repite?- Indago.

Sí, sigo apareciéndome en un lugar obscuro y luego de un modo u otro te encuentro, lleno de sangre, con tus ojos verdes sin vida.- Llore abrazándolo.- No sé qué haría si te perdiera, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, yo me iría contigo, te amo y yo soportaría perderte.- Admití abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Pues entonces no lo pienses, nunca pasara, te amo tanto, mi Bella.

- Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí, prométeme que nuestro amor podrá vencer todas y cada una de las barreras que existan.- Le pedí enterrando mi cara en su torso desnudo, me sentía tan débil y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho que negué con la cabeza.- Perdóname Edward, es solo que tengo miedo, eres lo más real que he tenido y me aterra el perderte, es solo eso.- Dije avergonzada.

- Mírame, mi amor.- Pidió tomando con suavidad mi mentón.- Te amo, pase lo que pase, eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer a la cual amo profundamente, eso nadie lo cambiara, y aunque me lo pidieras no me alejaría de ti, me es inconcebible el imaginarme lejos de ti, eres la mujer con la cual pasare todo los días de mi vida, me escuchas.- Anuncio con tal firmeza que me hizo creerle, asentí sonriente al escucharlo y tome entre mis manos su varonil rostro para a continuación besarlo con infinita ternura, sentí como él nos levantaba con agilidad y sin dejar de besarnos, me depositaba con suavidad en la cama, y él se colocaba arriba de mí, en un casi susurro, nos demostramos nuestro amor.

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Después de salir de la habitación de Abbye Greene, esa pequeñita de tan solo cuatro años de edad, yo me encargaba de su caso, ella había sufrido un trasplante a corazón abierto hace tan solo unas horas, mire mi reloj de oro blanco, quince horas había durado la cirugía, me sentía muerta, sabia porque la Dra. Greene, me había pedido a mí porque sabía que ya tenía mucha experiencia en esto y ella tan solo dos días antes me había suplicado que yo llevara a cabo la cirugía de su hijita, por ello no me pude negar cuando Thomas me dijo de lo que se trataba, yo ante todo era un profesional y sabía que si yo hubiera estado en los zapatos de Aimee Greene hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Camine arrastrando los pies hasta el décimo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward, al llegar toque suavemente la puerta, no sabía si estaba durmiendo y de ser así no quería despertarlo, a parte sabía que tenía que regresar a casa eran ordenes de Carlisle, el director del hospital y mi suegro, pero en todo un día no lo había visto, nunca creí que al irme de su habitación no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Pero al abrir la puerta nunca me creí ver aquella imagen ante mis ojos, mi marido, Edward Cullen riendo alegremente con Tanya Delani.

- Recuerdas aquella vez, que nos quedamos atrapados por dos días en esa cabaña.- Hablo Edward riendo con ese brillo en los ojos, sabía lo que significaba ese brillo de ojos, alegría, él estaba feliz de que Tanya estuviera con él.

- Fueron los dos mejores días de mi vida, no querían que acabaran nunca, solo éramos tú y yo, como siempre lo fuimos.- Sonrió Tanya jugueteando con su cabello.

- Yo también, siempre creí que al final quedaríamos juntos, es decir nunca me imaginé casado con otra mu…- Edward se quedó callado al verme parada al lado de la puerta, Tanya al ver su rostro, volteo a verme con una sonrisa triunfante en los ojos.

- Vaya, Bella, estas aquí, hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Escuche que llevabas metidas horas en el quirófano.- Saludo, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya? ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Edward?- Pregunte con la mandíbula apretada.

- Me entere por casualidad, mi prima Christina trabaja en la constructora Cullen, y ella me contó lo que le sucedió a Edward y quise venir a saludar.- Respondió.

- Vaya, venir desde Philadelphia hasta Los Ángeles solo para venir a saludar, que considerada.- Respondí con coraje.

- No, Bella, yo me transferí de Philadelphia, ahora viviré aquí en Los Angeles.- Contesto sonriente.- Pero bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, ha sido un gusto volvernos a ver Edward, espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto, adiós.- Se acercó a Edward y beso con lentitud su mejilla, mire su cortísimo vestido color bordo oscuro, strapple, cortísimo y unas zapatillas altísimas del mismo color.- Adiós Bella, me alegra volvernos a ver.- Sonrió con hipocresía.

Mire como se alejaba contoneando las caderas, no entendía porque me ocurría esto a mí, Tanya había vuelto para mi mala suerte, sabía que no sería la única que lucharía por hacer recordarle a Edward el amor que me tenía, sino que Tanya lucharía por quedarse con él.

- Escuche que estuviste en una operación de trasplante de corazón, ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó.

- Con sinceridad ¿Qué sentiste al volver a ver a Tanya?- Vi como él agachaba la mirada, sonreí con dolor, tomé mi abrigo el cual había olvidado el día anterior en el sofá.

- Isabella por favor...- Me llamó.

- Sabes no sólo es duro para ti, duele, duele saber que la persona a la que amas no te recuerda, saber que no significas más que un borrón en su mente... Por favor- Suspire- Necesitó, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, antes de que me vuelva loca- Hable antes de abrir la puerta y salir con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Al llegar mi auto, con mis manos temblorosas introduje con dificultad la llave, al entrar no evite llorar, no quería hacerlo, está no era Isabella, la Bella de ahora no tenía motivos para llorar; la Bella de ahora es feliz, apreté con tanta fuerza el manubrio hasta que mis nudillos se hicieron blancos, pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía, maneje a pesar de mis lágrimas, no podía dejar de llorar, no quería dejar de llorar, llorar se sentía tan bien, se sentía correcto, aumente la velocidad a todo lo que podía, casualmente el trayecto del hospital a casa era muy transitado pero esta vez no, a pesar de ser el medio día, comencé a llorar más fuerte sin dejar de manejar, por lo que no me di cuenta que me había colocado en el carril contrario, hasta que escuche el claxon de un camión sonar, con rapidez pude voltear el manubrio lo más rápido que podía, Dios había estado a punto de morir por no prestar atención, no era justo que manejara en este estado, por lo que me tranquilice un poco y maneje los pocos kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a casa, cuando llegue por fin a casa, y estacione mi auto en la cochera, pero en vez de salir del auto prendí la radio a todo lo que daba, para no tener que salir, no podía sí quiera hacerlo, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no quería entrar a casa, dolería demasiado y más el tener que dormir en nuestra habitación, sonreí con tristeza al escuchar lo que la conductora decía.

_- Yo me despido sin antes recordarles, amen como sí no hubiera más tiempo que el ahora, que este instante, no saben cuándo no van a ser olvidados, por aquellos que tanto aman, mi nombre es Ila, y para despedirnos les dejó, con Linger del grupo The Cranberries._

Al escuchar la canción rompí a llorar más fuerte que la vez anterior, _esa_ canción describía mi situación, quería quitarla, apagar la radio, pero simplemente no podía, escuche con dolor cada una de las letras.

_Si tú, si tú pudieras volver_

_No lo dejes quemar, no lo dejes apagar_

_Estoy segura de que no he sido ruda_

_Pero es sólo tu actitud_

_Me estás apartando_

_Se está arruinando todo_

_Y juré, juré que sería sincera_

_Y cariño así lo hice_

_¿Entonces por qué estabas cogiendo su mano?_

_¿Es esa la manera en la que estábamos?_

_¿Me mentiste siempre?_

_¿Era sólo un juego para ti?_

_Pero estoy tan deprimida_

_Sabes que estoy loca por ti_

_Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos_

_¿Vas a permitir que siga así?_

_¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?_

_Pensé en tu mundo_

_Pensé que nada iba mal_

_Pero estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada_

* * *

Gracias por todos sus Review chicas, no saben como le alegran el día.

Dejenme un lindo**_ Review_** para que me digan que les parecio el capitulo!

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, los PM, los Favoritos, Alertas, Follows! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_**Astoria Eaton Cullen Potter**_


End file.
